


the calm before the storm

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3469802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is one more snide comment away from damning the whole conference and screaming until death runs to do her bidding. This was <i>not</i> what she expected when she signed up to pretend to date her Alpha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the calm before the storm

Lydia is one more snide comment away from damning the whole conference and screaming until death runs to do her bidding. This was  _not_  what she expected when she signed up to pretend to date her Alpha. She thought it would be a learning experience, she thought she’d have valuable take-away and pick Deaton’s brain later. This was like a goddamn high school reunion.

Yet another young eligible mate is sent their way, this time a female beta from the prestigious Sullivan pack. So far other packs have tried men, women, humans, werewolves, a  _dragon shapeshifter_ , and pretty much anyone under thirty. Lydia would have been tempted by the dragon shapeshifter, fake dating scheme or no, but Scott just tightened his grip around Lydia’s waist and politely declined.

Most of the wolves believed she was human, not bothering to make their voices low as they talked about Lydia’s assumed flaws. From the way they told it though, only another True Alpha would do, and she was tempted to snarkily comment about what a shame that none of their offered mates were.

Scott is somehow keeping her grounded- and she’s pretty sure it’s an Alpha thing- and she feels some of her rage slip away.

“Champagne?” he asks as the waiter heads over with a platter.

“No thank you,” Lydia answers. It’s ridiculous that they’re serving expensive champagne at a werewolf conference where most of the attendees can’t get drunk, and frankly, Lydia doesn’t trust anyone to not try and drug them.

Apparently it’s offensive for her to refuse the glass, and more whispers slip into her ears like oil.

 _‘Did you hear that?’_    
_‘I can’t believe he’s condescending to date her.’_    
_‘I hope they haven’t bonded yet.’_    
_‘Hah, like that skinny thing could take a knot.’_    
_‘Alpha-mine, I thought you said he’d like me? Why does he like **her**?’_    
_‘Didn’t he used to date a hunter? Maybe it’ll accidentally end quickly too.’_

Lydia screams before Scott can reign her in, eyes landing on the pup that dared to talk about Allison’s death like that. Everything glass shatters- the wine glasses, the windows, the chandeliers.

Everything is silent, perfectly still when she stops. She walks over to the one that spoke, an Alpha from the Northeast- Sean or Sam or something, glass crushing under her heels and his eyes are wide.

“You have no right to speak of her.”

He gives a small nod, and Lydia wants to scream again- can see the fear flickering under his skin. But Scott’s hand is on the small of her back, warm and grounding.

“We’ll be retiring for the evening.”

He speaks softly, and they leave together, no whispers in their wake.

They don’t talk until they’re in their room, far enough away to be mostly safe.

“I’m sorry I-” Lydia begins but Scott shakes his head with a smile.

“Don’t be. Neither of us expected this to be so… childish.” He blushes a bit, “It’s a uh, good thing you screamed. I was about to be a very rude guest of honor.”

”No,” Lydia fake gasped, “ _you_  rude?”

Scott nods, “I was considering asking after Sam’s first Alpha- Alicia, she ran away leaving her pack stranded, or uh…”

Scott trails off, scratching the back of his neck and Lydia has to ask, “Or?”

“I would have kissed you- because PDA is-”

Lydia steals the rest of his words, kissing him. It’s as startling as the last time she kissed him, only now he’s in control. Now he can tell that his fingers cupping her neck increases her heart beat, that her arousal is mixed with sharp satisfaction.

“Like that?” Lydia asks, pulling away only enough to speak, fingers toying with his hair.

“More like this,” Scott says, dipping Lydia dramatically and kissing her. It could have been a smooth move, but halfway through the dip, Scott’s arm whacked the side table, knocking over a lamp and Lydia laughed for a solid five minutes.

The next morning no whispers follow them, and more than a few wolves look terrified at having a banshee in their midst. Lydia is pleased, and if she gives Scott a few quick pecks to savor their disappointed looks, well it only makes up for all the information she was supposed to be learning.


End file.
